


Bliss (Ignorance Is)

by pettiot



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Childhood, Gen, hindsight driven irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Drabble; for the prompt "Cullen, truth"
Kudos: 1





	Bliss (Ignorance Is)

His mother could spread dust from stars from a pouch you can’t see. But he wanted to know how. He asked she tell him the truth, please.

He learned the rules of the game so that he might play with other children, but he did not make rules. He did not think of clever games. He was not imaginative. He was always polite.

Truth, she sighed, a lot of that’s not for little boys to know.

But when I am old, he insisted. He wanted to know the truth about everything by then.

When you are old, she told him. All you will want is a cup of tea.


End file.
